Wish You Were Here SongFic
by I'm.A.Slytherin.Deal.With.It
Summary: A cutesy little sob-story songfic I wrote for Annabeth right after Percy left/was replaced by Jason/got his memory wiped by Hera/Juno. Enjoy and R&R!  -Rated T because the song says some words that would give people hernias *le eye roll*


Heyyyy. Here I am, with a fluffysad songfic for Annabeth's self-pity-groveling-fest over Percy leaving. I think this happens like right between _The Last Olympian_ and _The Lost Hero_ right after Percy disappears and Jason appears. So, scratch that, this is in _The Lost Hero._ Song belongs to Avril Lavigne, it's called _Wish you were here_. I LURVE IT. Okay, enjoy!

Rick Riordan owns all characters, btw.

**I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you, it's not like that at all**

**There's a girl  
>That gives a shit<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walked through it <strong>

Annabeth felt a poke on her shoulder. She turned, her face lighting up as she expected Percy to be there, grinning at her with that adorably mischievous glint in his eyes. But it was just Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Oh, yeah, what did you guys find out?" She tucked a stray hair behind her hair absentmindedly. Connor smiled sympathetically.

"We still haven't found him. Oh, and before I forget – Chiron wants to see you." Annabeth nodded and turned to leave. Travis caught her arm.

"And Annabeth? We're sorry. If we knew where he was..."

"It's okay, you guys are trying your hardest." She set her jaw and walked off, trying not to cry. Inside the Big House, Chiron was in his wheelchair by the Ping Pong table, sipping a drink.

"Ah- Annabeth. Glad you could join me. I wanted to talk to you about-"

"About Percy. I know. Chiron, I've been thinking," she sat down. "Percy disappeared around the time Jason appeared. Maybe they're..." Chiron rubbed his beard.

"Connected somehow? Mm...you have a point, Annabeth. We'll take that into account. In the meantime, please get some rest. You've been up a while."

Annabeth _did_ feel kind of tired. She said goodbye and made her way back to Cabin 6. Nobody was there, so she shoved some things to the side of her bed and plopped down. Annabeth then let her guard down, covering her face with her hands and crying into them.

_Percy, where are you? Please..just...I miss you. We have _got _to find you, _Annabeth thought to herself.

**And I remember all those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here <strong>

She remembered the first time she met Percy. It brought a little smile to her face. He'd woken up, holding the minotaur horn, and Annabeth had told him he drools in his sleep. Then, she remembered when they had to save Artemis, how they had both held the sky. She pulled at the gray streak of hair. Percy had one, too, from holding the sky.

Annabeth could still remember going through the Labyrinth with him, Grover, Tyson, Nico, and Rachel. Not at the same time, but still. He had been with her the whole time. On every adventure they went on, he was there with her. But right now, she had no clue where he was.

"Oh Percy," she croaked, "I wish you were here."

**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here. <strong>

__Annabeth recalled a conversation with Percy in the Labyrinth. She was poking at the fire with her knife and said, "Something was wrong with Luke. Did you notice the way he was acting?" Percy had replied with, "He looked pretty pleased to me. Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."

"That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something," she had said back. Percy'd snorted.

"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!'" He had said. And now, she smiled faintly again. He was always cracking jokes, even in the most serious circumstances.

**I love the way you are  
>It's who I am, don't have to try hard<br>We always say, say it like it is  
>And the truth, is that I really mi-I-iss <strong>

His jokes were usually sarcastic, and a few years ago probably would have made her want to punch Percy. But..they were a part of him. She sighed and fell sideways into her pillow. Camp was so boring, even though there was plenty to do.

She missed Percy.

**All those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here <strong>

"Hey, Seaweed brain, remember when we first met Bianca and Nico at that school, and we had to dance? Heh, awkward, right?" When she got a face full of silence, she started crying again, remembering that Percy was gone, doing who-knows-what at who-knows-where with who-knows-who. Annabeth buried her face in her pillow and cried.

**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here. <strong>

_If he were here,_ she thought bitterly, _he'd laugh and ask why I was so glum or something stupid like that. Or he'd just cheer me up by being his regular stupid self. If he were here, we could go do stuff together, like...archery..or..or...go down by the river...or whatever it is he does in his free time. Sigh._

**No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know_  
><em>That I never wanna let go__**

**(Let go let go let go let go)__**

**No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know_  
><em>That I never wanna let go__**

**(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)**

The door opened. Annabeth didn't even bother looking to see who it was. Whoever it was closed the door without a word, leaving her to her pity party. She turned her head and for a moment imagined Percy leaning against the door frame, grinning down at her. Then reality kicked in and she sighed. Either she got over him and accepted that he's gone...or she keep trying. With a fierce expression that no one saw, she decided.

_I'm never going to get over him or let him go,_ she told herself.

**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here (I wish you were)<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<strong>

**Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<strong>


End file.
